


Lovebug

by InquisitorBull



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bullying, Double Dating, Explicit Consent, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fighting Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Frottage, Highschool AU, Insecurity, Making Out, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Parasitic paparazzi, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Turned to real relationship, Two oblivious idiots, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, nervous ticks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InquisitorBull/pseuds/InquisitorBull
Summary: Send me your requests for Bede/Gloria! More details in the notes at the end and beginning.Starting off with an opening prompt to give you guys something right away xoxo
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria, Hop/Mary | Marnie, Mary | Marnie/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 32
Kudos: 117





	1. Hot Summer Days

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to be a more consistent writer! Send in any Bede/Gloria prompts you have. I can't promise I'll update every day but I'll do my best! I mostly write one-shots unless I get inspired by a prompt and feel it deserves a follow-up. Also don't expect all one-shots to be long please! I write based on inspiration and if I try to draw something out for the sake of word length I feel less proud of it :(
> 
> I write:  
> Fluff/Romance  
> Angst (excluding detailed depictions of death, horror, graphic imagery, esc)  
> Smut (excluding non-con stuff, scat, piss, stuff like that) *CHARACTERS WILL BE AGED UP TO 18+  
> Song lyric fics  
> Pretty much anything excluding the stuff I said I wouldn't do c:

He fails to fully understand how he got himself into this mess, currently packing a small bag of necessities for being at a pool. His mind began to wander back to the events of a few days prior, this whole process starting when Gloria came strolling into his gym after some particularly uneventful matches with hopeful trainers. 

\----

_He was begrudgingly grateful to see her, always beaming with that beaut- _annoying_ smile, ready to provide him with an actually challenging battle. But she seemed to be on a mission instead, having strolled right up to him with her head held high, "Bede!"_

__

__

_He raised an eyebrow and responded, "Champion."_

__

__

_"We talked about this, no titles when there's no reporters around," she pouted in response, cheeks puffing up in that cute little wa- he stopped himself, mind wandering too far as he replied, "Gloria, are you here for a match? I can make myself ready and available on the pitch as soon as possi-"_

__

__

_"N-No, Bede will you... um... please come to the pool with us this weekend. Everyone is going to be there," he opened his mouth to protest but she continued on, "and I _know_ social interaction isn't really your thing but it's a big pool, and we have it rented out so if you want we could just swim like.. together.. off somewhere else or sunbathe or... get some iced cream or something.." she was losing momentum, but it wouldn't matter as his brain was already short circuiting at the implication that she wanted to spend time with him, aside from her regular ragtag group of friends._

__

__

_At his silence she began to grow concerned, her hands subtly moving against each other in the same nervous motions she'd had for as long as he knew her, and his mind snapped back into place as he rushed to calm her down, "yes, I'll... I'll be there. Just text me the time and location." He was met with a beaming smile as her hands stopped their motions and she bounced on her feet, "yay! Oh you're going to love it, Hop and I used to go to this pool when we were kids and our parents brought us into the city!" In her excitement she grew closer before stopping._

__

__

_"Bede can I hug you? If that's.. alright with you," she asked, her beaming smile moving into a much softer, more shy one as his heart hammered and he gave her a nod. A moment later he was wrapped up by the tiny champion and his own arms found their place around her as well._

_\----_

__

He was weak, and that was why he was in this predicament, weak to the mere presence of Gloria and desperate to never be the source of another one of her panic attacks again, they'd come so far from when they were kids and he was inconsiderate and selfish. Now he was careful, finding a softer way to express his words to her and being more delicate with her, and in return she was the only person whose hug and touch he'd accept (besides Opal). They'd struck a perfect balance in their dynamic, and he didn't want to shift things in a way that would affect anything negatively. But that was becoming harder to do as he stood at the entrance of the pool, deep breaths flowing in and out as he calmed his mind and entered. After being informed by the employees where to go, he went through the usual pre-pool process and found himself outside in a large complex consisting of slides and other pool events.

__

The sun was beating down on him as he put on his shades and glanced around, trying to find Gloria and her friends. Finally he noticed her off with Hop, Leon, and Marnie talking intently about something, her hands moving roughly against each other as he walked up to them, Hop clearly trying to calm her down and Bede caught the end of what he was saying as he got closer.

__

"-nothing to worry about, Glo. I'm sure he- look, I told you so," Hop took her shoulders and turned her around, Glorias face and hands relaxing as she saw Bede, a beaming smile growing on her face now, to which he was glad he decided to wear shades.

__

"Bede! I'm so glad you're here, I was so worried..." she trailed off, not making eye contact.

__

"Worried that I wouldn't show up?" He replied, huffing. She just nodded and he reached out and took her hand, beginning to pull her away from Hop and Leon.

__

"Come on, I believe you told me that we'd swim together and I expect you to uphold your end," he spoke as they walked, and he could _feel_ her smile even as he refused to look at her, his face becoming red (because of the sun, he was sure.) Her fingers intertwined with his as they walked, falling into a comfortable lull as they found what Gloria deemed to be the 'perfect place to swim'. And that was how they spent their afternoon, eventually being joined by Sonia and Nessa, and he found himself content as he was dragged on rides by Hop and played pool games with Leon. And when evening began rolling around and the pool was set to close, he found himself not wanting the day to end, so as they all walked out and said their goodbyes, he took Gloria's hand.

__

"I believe you promised me iced cream, there should be a place open nearby still," he spoke, struggling to keep up a dignified appearance over his nervousness, but was calmed when she replied, "oh, I want chocolate! Lets go!"

__

A while later, they were both settled on a bench at the park, the sun beginning to set above them as they enjoyed their respective iced cream flavours (strawberry being his favourite has _nothing_ to do with the colour pink, even if Opal insisted otherwise.) Glancing over to Gloria, he noticed a speck of chocolate on her cheek and sighed, hand coming up to wipe it away with his thumb, earning him a confused look.

__

"Despite being the Champion, you are a complete and utter _slob_ you know that?" He teased, keeping his tone light as she smiled, "yeah yeah, is your iced cream good?" 

__

He nodded, pausing for a moment before holding it out and she gave it a taste, humming in satisfaction, "hmm maybe I should've gotten a scoop of chocolate and one of strawberry." He wanted to reply but found himself distracted by the speck of iced cream left on her lips. He realized he must've had a distant look in his eyes for quite a while because Gloria finally spoke up, "hey, Bede, you alright? Where'd you go in that wooloo head of yours?"

__

Huffing, he rolled his eyes, "quiet, you're being a slob again." With that, he brought his lips down against hers, feeling her tense under him and wondering if he'd made the biggest mistake of his life before he felt her relax and melt into him, lips moving against his. Their kiss continued for what felt like _far_ too short a time before they broke apart, foreheads resting against each other. They shared a moment of silence, neither feeling like breaking the gentle lull between them before Gloria moved to his iced cream, taking a bite out of it and not bothering to lick her lips at all.

__

"Whoops, what a mes-" he cut her off as he leaned in once more.

__

Their iced cream was long forgotten about a while later, melted on the ground, but neither could complain.

__


	2. Can I Get An Order of Obliviousness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> hello!! do you think you can write a double date fic with hop/marnie + bede/gloria except bede and gloria arent dating bc they think “bede/gloria doesnt see me like that” when its Super Painfully Obvious and hop and marnie are just This Close to being done w their obliviousness...
> 
> <3

The sound of Piers' new album filled the room as Gloria and Marnie fussed over makeup and clothes, both trying to find the right outfit for their double date with Bede and Hop. Gloria was holding up outfits to Marnie, the goth girl unusually concerned about what Hop would think.

"Marnie I'm _telling_ you, Hop won't care what you wear, he'd think you're beautiful even if you were in sweats that had mustard stains on them, just wear what will make you happy," Gloria insisted as she tossed away another rejected outfit hands resting on her hips.

"That's easy enough for you to say Glo, you've known him your whole life, you know exactly what he'd like," Marnie replied, beginning to put on mascara and looking intently in the mirror to get it _just right_. "Exactly, so maybe it's time to listen to the expert on all things Hop," Gloria chuckled as she pulled on a pastel pink dress, and Marnie pulled away from the mirror to give her a long look up and down.

"Trying to impress someone hm?" She teased, causing Gloria to turn and huff, "hardly, I told you he's the only other guy who isn't my brother that we know, and he agreed only for the free dessert. Don't forget I'm doing this for _you_ miss I'm-too-nervous-to-date-Hop-alone." Marnie just shook her head, focusing back on the mirror as she replied, "you two are going to spend the rest of your lives dancing around each other I swear, I know how you feel about him, just take the time tonight to _tell_ him."

Gloria moved to take up the space in front of the mirror as Marnie finished her own touches of makeup, trying to focus on not having shaky hands as she began putting just a little bit more on than normal. "You know he doesn't like me that way Marnie, if I told him how I felt I'd just be ruining the friendship we've built up. It took us years to get where we are now, to get him to open up to me, I'm not going to ruin that just because he's _maybe_ a little bit cute," she spoke, cursing as she got lipstick on her teeth and began dabbing it away with a cloth.

Marnie finished packing her purse with essentials behind her, pulling out her phone as she replied, "whatever you say sweetheart, anyways, we should probably leave now if we want to meet them at the restaurant in time. God knows Hop is probably torturing your date as we speak." Also finishing up and grabbing her purse, the two finally left Marnie's house. 

\-----

At Hop's house Bede was fretting over whether his pink dress shirt should be tucked in, if he should even wear a dress shirt, if this was casual and he was too fancy for the entire thing or if Gloria's invitation of a dinner dictated somewhere fancy and why he's even here in Hop's house going on a da- "hey man, deep breaths in and out, don't go having a panic attack on me tonight," Hop interrupted his thoughts. Bede shot him a glare as he finally settled on having his shirt tucked in. 

"I'm not going to have a panic attack, I am simply concerned that perhaps we are over-dressing, you have yet to tell me exactly what restaurant we're going to," Bede replied, pulling on his coat and moving on to fix his hair, "besides, why did you insist I get ready with you at your house? Not that I am... _ungrateful_ for the excuse to avoid Opal's teasing."

Hop pulled on his coat as well, taking one last look in the mirror and letting out a deep breath, "I wanted to have a talk.. uh.. man to man," Bede raised an eyebrow at that as Hop continued, "I'm still Gloria's best friend, even if we both have our own things going on and don't get to see each other as much anymore, and you two have been spending _a lot_ of time together lately. So, I wanted to finally say... you know... don't hurt her and stuff, cause if you hurt her Marnie will probably beat you up."

Bede had stopped and was starting at Hop, dead look on his face as he went on his spiel, pausing for a few moments before replying when Hop was done, "alright first of all, isn't this a conversation _Victor_ is supposed to have with Gloria's potential... prospects. Second of all, Gloria does not see me that way, she is my first friend and I am sure she wishes to remain just friends. Finally, I have no intention of harming Gloria in any manner, I've changed since we were children." Bede went and grabbed his wallet and Rotom phone, putting both in his pocket as they moved towards the door.

"You can't be _serious_ Bede, I'm not the most attentive person and it took me a while to realize Marnie liked me but even I can tell how Gloria feels about you, it's obvious to everyone but you two," he replied as they closed the door behind them, Hop's phone buzzing and coming out in front of him to give him a message. As Hop replied, Bede just shook his head and continued to the train station, "clearly you are letting the romanticism of a date with Marnie get to your head and make you see something that isn't there. I'll forgive you for this, because Gloria would want me to."

"You're both hopeless," Hop sighed.

\-----

Hop and Bede had arrived at the restaurant just a few minutes before the girls, both groups waving at each other as they met up at the entrance. Hop and Marnie immediately whispering low to each other, Hop blushing like mad as Marnie took his hand and led him inside. Gloria and Bede walked behind them, giving the couple a bit of space to do their mandatory date flirting. "So.. you look very nice, thank you for coming tonight.." Gloria spoke, avoiding eye contact as she nervously rubbed her arm.

"Ah yes, you um," Bede cleared his throat, face beginning to change colour to the same pink as both of their outfits which he just noticed also matched, and Arceus _help_ him, "you look very nice as well." The both of them nodded to themselves, as their waitress led the four to their reserved table. Marnie and Gloria sat beside each other, each facing their respective dates as they all began glancing over the menu.

"So Glo, I saw you and Bede put on an exciting exhibition match the other day, I wish I could've been there to see it," Marnie glanced at Bede, a knowing smirk on her face as Bede began shooting her a death glare. Gloria nodded as a beaming smile grew on her face, "yeah it was one of our better matches I'd say, especially since we started incorporating the new lighting and visual theatrics into battles, that was a great suggestion from Opal, really got the crowd going."

Marnie continued looking at Bede as she replied, "oh yes, when Bede looked at you as you were battling I could tell he was _very_ entranced by the... theatrics of it all. We'll have to set up something like that for our next match." At this point Bede was looking at the table, face once again a bright Pink as he avoided the teasing look of Marnie. Hop gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder, which Bede could affirm was very much _not_ comforting him in this moment. Gloria replied, "if I have it my way, and the board _will_ agree, the new theatrics system will be implemented in every major match."

Interrupting any further teasing, to which Bede was grateful, the waitress came and took their orders. After that, Marnie seemed to take mercy on him for the rest of the night, choosing to focus on her own date. The friendly banter and mood continued for the rest of the night until they paid and exited the restaurant, sun completely gone and replaced by the moonlight. Marnie turned to Hop and they nodded between each other, hands coming to intertwine as Hop turned to Bede, "hey man, can you make sure Gloria gets home safe for me? I'm going to take Marnie home."

Bede huffed and nodded, "of course I'll get her home safe, what kind of a frie- oh. Oh." As Bede's brain began catching up, Hop and Marnie shot him cheeky grins. Gloria wished them both a good night as Bede stood in silence, the two lovebirds disappearing off hand in hand, leaving Bede and Gloria alone in front of the restaurant.

Gloria turned to Bede, "so.. I guess I should get home." Hearing her finally speak prompted him to snap out of his trance, giving her a nod, "I'll take you hom-" Gloria interrupted him, "no no it's fine, reall-" to which Bede also interrupted her, "it's not a problem, I insist." The both of them stood silent for a moment before Gloria gave in with a nod, "sure.. if it's not a bother to you." He just shook his head as they began walking, "you're never a bother to me, Glo."

\-----

Elsewhere, Hop and Marnie were letting out sighs of relief, hands gently swaying between each other. "I seriously didn't think I could handle another moment of their obliviousness, as much as I love Glo," Marnie spoke up, Hop nodding, "I nearly snapped at him at my house, how can two people be that blind?"

Marnie glanced at him with a deadpan look, "Hop..." prompting him to pause his tirad as he nervously scratched the back of his head, "okay, I was pretty blind but I was _not_ as bad as them, right babe? Right? ....... Marnie?"

She began walking faster than him, avoiding eye contact and answering his question as he trailed behind her like a lost puppy, eyes wide and lip pouted. After a moment of stringing him along, she turned with a grin, stopping in her tracks and bringing him close to her. "So, should we tell them at some point that we didn't really need their help being comfortable on our date?" She inquired.

"Speak for yourself, I could barely speak when I looked at you... but no we shouldn't tell them," he grinned, leaning down and stealing a kiss.

\-----

After a long awkward Flying Taxi ride back to Gloria's place, they were finally in front of her door, both nervous and reluctant to send the other away. Gloria finally broke the silence, "so... we should um, maybe hang out again like this, someday, you know not like _romantically_.." Bede nodded in response, "yes um, casually, as friends," to which she nodded. Both stood again for a moment longer.

"I guess I should be getting inside, um... get back safe alright? Text me when you're home," she gave him a worried glance as he nodded, "of course, you don't have to worry about me." Both of them stood again in silence, before Gloria opened her arms for a hug and he moved forward, pulling her against his chest. He wondered if she could feel his heart hammering in his chest, and she hoped he couldn't tell how tightly she was holding on. Reluctantly letting go, she finally turned and opened the door, giving him a wave as the door slowly closed behind her.

Both of them sat with their backs against the door, each having their first realization. In the future they'd thank Marnie and Hop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then he died in a horrific accident involving stray wooloo and a banana peel.
> 
> Jk, I hope you enjoyed it anon! Thanks for the request.
> 
> Everyone please send me more requests <3 <3 <3


	3. Everything Has Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't mind I decided to combine these two requests! I'm not very good at writing the process of a Pokemon battle so I decided that Victor x Marnie would fit really well into a high school AU.
> 
> Request:  
> Can you do a high school au where Bede is like the popular rich boy and Gloria is the quiet little bookworm... then they meet and... well, I’m sure you know where I’m going with this..  
> x  
> Think you could write a Bede x Gloria and a Victor x Marnie work? You can choose the prompt since I'm not that creative...maybe an exhibit match? Or like a tag team double battle? :3?

_"All I know since yesterday, is everything has changed"_

There was a very clear difference between her and her twin Victor, it was glaringly obvious everywhere she went that he was the social butterfly and she was the shy outcast, and despite his protests she insisted she was much more comfortable in his shadow than out in the spotlight. It never stopped Victor from doing everything he could do include his beloved two minute younger sister in everything he did, but most of the time she'd be cheering him on from the sideline where she felt she belonged. So when they moved to Postwick and had to get used to going to a new school, they fell into their very simple and usual roles. Every morning they would get up early to take the train to Motostoke, go to school, and then Victor would get up to something with his new friends and invite Gloria. Like usual, she would say no and he'd spend what felt like forever fussing about her getting home safe, telling her to text him that she was okay every five minutes until she was inside the house.

The routine broke up a couple days in when their mother introduced them to Hop, their next door neighbor who took the same train as them to the same school every morning, and suddenly they became a trio. Gloria was thankful Hop was incredibly nice to her, but equally as thankful that Hop and Victor both had insane amounts of energy to blow on their bets and competitions and didn't try to drag her into it. And things remained comfortable between the three for the next month, adjusting into their new school and finding their own routines. At some point Victor had managed to worm his way into the graces of the schools resident badass, Marnie, using his dumb cute humor to get her to agree to a date, and then suddenly their trio became a full group. It took a lot of time to get used to reading over the loudness of Marnie's group of weird followers, but Gloria was especially talented at ignoring noise (courtesy of practice with Victor.)

The one thing that made her uncomfortable (and incredibly distressed) was the near constant bullying and teasing she endured when Victor wasn't around, he was part of enough popular athletic circles for his presence to be a deterrent to anyone who wanted to pick on his little sister. She didn't want to tell him about the pushing in the hallway, the notes in her locker, the writing on her desk, the truth that she hadn't 'accidentally' broke her glasses one day because she knew he'd outcast himself in his defense of her and she didn't want to ruin his experience at this new school. So she endured, focused on her studies, and did her best to ignore the daily obstacles. It certainly helped that she took AP classes and didn't share anything but P.E with Marnie, so it was much easier to hide things from her only three friends.

\-----

"Gloooooria," Marnie whined, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl and putting all of her weight on her, exhausted after a gruelling P.E lesson, "why does it feel like Mr. Kabu is especially hard on me?" 

"Maybe, Mar, it's because he sees untapped potential in his pupil," she replied, flipping a page of her book before continuing, "or maybe it's because you like napping on the bleachers when he isn't looking."

".... Can we go with the potential thing?"

"Sure Mar."

They were quickly interrupted when Victor came up behind Marnie, scooping her up in his arms and swinging her around, an uncharacteristically girly squeal leaving her mouth before Victor finally let her go. Gloria figured they were making out behind her by the sudden silence and (easily) made herself seem more interested in the book than them. After a moment however, Victor's arms wrapped around her and she felt a new weight leaning in.

"Gloooooria," Victor whined into her ear as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why am I getting a sudden feeling of deja vu?"

Before he could reply, the bell signalling their last class of the day went off and Marnie pulled Victor off Gloria by his ear, "come on, if you fail another algebra test they'll kick you off the rugby team and I'll never hear the end of it." And suddenly Victor disappeared down the hall with only a fleeting whine to signal he was gone. Gloria grabbed her book bag and walked off to her AP History class, keeping her head down and trying to avoid contact with anyone. Getting inside the class without issue, she sat at her desk.

Over the last month or so, Gloria couldn't help but notice the near radiating presence of a white haired kid in her class that seemed to always be surrounded by people who wanted to be seen in his presence. Bede Rose, unarguably the most popular (and rich) person in the entire school, and someone she avoided having any contact with. It seemed like every time she looked at him for too long, one of his groupies would turn a dirty look on her and she would be in for some sort of punishment for whatever transgression they felt she had committed against Bede. On the other hand, he seemed to pay her no mind at all, never even breathing in her direction, which she supposed she had to be grateful for if he was the ringleader of every bully she'd endured thus far.

He hadn't seemed like any overly popular kid she'd met before, instead he seemed to be as much of a scholar as she was, and they shared nearly every AP class together in a day. This seemed to be a blessing, as some of his less.. astute followers didn't share any classes with them and she got a bit of a breather for the time being. This didn't stop them from writing on her desk before class started and running off before the teacher got in the room, but at the very least she didn't have paper balls hitting her head and whispering around her like she did in the hall. If she kept her head down and in books, she could survive.

\-----

It wasn't a shock to him when he was called up to the teacher, Miss Opal, at the end of class, but he wasn't expecting to be called at the same time as... Glinda? Gemma? He couldn't remember her name, she was a forgettable enough girl from what he'd accessed of her. They got to the front of the class, the girl visibly nervous in his peripheral vision, but chose to ignore that in favour of standing up straight and being presentable to their teacher.

"Gloria, sweetheart, there's nothing to be nervous about, you aren't in trouble. You however, Bede, have been falling behind considerably in your studies, and despite me giving you time to collect yourself and regroup, you've continued to decline," she grilled into him. He gulped visibly and sighed, embarrassed that this knowledge was being showcased in front of a nobody who could spread this around to ruin his reputation. It wasn't like he wasn't aware he was falling behind, but History was something he absolutely loathed and didn't care about at all, and thus he struggled considerably with it. Much like his adoptive guardian, he focused on the future, and cared very little for looking back at the past.

"But, I have a wonderful idea. Gloria here has been my top scoring pupil since she arrived, and I'd like to offer you Gloria, a special recommendation and credit to your file for use in university applications in exchange for you tutoring Bede. The last thing I want to see is such a promising student fail my class and lose the credits you've earned thus far."

"I refuse to be tutored by her, I don't _need_ help, and I don't see what I have to gain from her. I will focus on my studies and my grades will improve, I assure you," he hissed out.

"How very foolish of you, Bede, to decline perfectly good help when you have thus far _not_ improved," Miss Opal replied before continuing, "if you do not get a high score on the next test, you will be kicked from my class and you will have to redo History at a lower level, and you will be behind in credits."

He bit his tongue at that, pulling up the collar of his coat around the bottom of his face, glancing away from both Miss Opal and Gloria, expecting for the girl to decline and him to inevitably fail the class.

"You said he'd... fail.. if I don't help him?" Gloria spoke up

"I don't want to put that type of pressure on you, sweetheart, he will fail if he doesn't help _himself_ ," Opal replied.

Another long moment of silence passed before she spoke up again, "alright, meet me in the library Bede, we'll start today." 

He turned to face her with shock on his face, but saw she was already walking out of the room with her book bag slung on her shoulder. Turning back to Miss Opal he saw a playful grin on the old woman's face, "I'd suggest you put that ego away, and hurry up to the girl Bede."

He did just that.

\-----

They both found themselves in the library a while later, books pulled out and Gloria carefully crafting a syllabus based on the subjects and areas he found himself struggling with the most. 

"Alright, we have a week until the test so we're meeting here _every day_ after school, got it?" She turned to him.

"Hmph I will be fine after one session, I don't need you preoccupying my time every day, some of us have social lives," he replied, turning away to avoid direct eye contact, ashamed that he was trapped in this situation.

"Whatever you say, but if you don't focus I won't be helping you anym-" they were interrupted as Marnie, Hop, and Victor strolled into the library, all of them stopping when they saw Gloria with Bede. Victors arm uncurled from around Marnie's waist and he came to stand between Gloria and Bede's chairs, giving Bede the brother look before leaning down, "is this guy pushing in on your personal space, sis?"

Bede was about to defend himself before Gloria spoke up, "no, I'm tutoring him so I can't have any distractions, do you mind going home without me today? I'll be fine," she replied.

"Whatever you say sis, just text me if you need me to come back, I'll rush," Victor turned to shoot Bede another protective look before his arm went back around Marnie, the goth leaning down to give Gloria a kiss on the head before whispering something to Victor as they walked off.

When they were finally gone, Bede turned back to Gloria, "does your brute of a brother act that way to everyone?"

"No, just suspicious looking boys... actually all boys except Hop. Anyways, let's get to work, this is going to be more of a pain than I imagined," Gloria huffed, Bede giving an offended huff as he leaned in and they got to work.

\-----

They fell into a comfortable routine for the next couple of sessions, the both of them putting their heads down and focusing on getting him through the next test. Bede hadn't followed through on only needing one session, instead putting his pride aside and taking advantage of Gloria's mind for as long as he had it. And in their comfortability, they began talking more and more about things not related to History, such as where they both lived and other classes they took together. It had been a long time since Bede spoke to someone who genuinely didn't care about his money or who his guardian was, and found these little sessions became therapeutic for him very quickly. The both had even managed to draw smiles and laughter out of each other, bonding over their shared dry humor and blunt delivery of jokes. Normally no one understood his jokes, they always thought he was speaking normally, but she knew when he was joking and when he was serious.

Things changed halfway through their fourth session when people he recognized as some of his followers drifted into the library, finding him and coming over.

"Bede! What are you do- oh... what's this loser doing with you? Is she taking up your space, we can chase her away," one girl spoke, visibly giddy in Bede's presence.

"Hardly, you may all leave now, I am quite busy," he replied, trying to ignore them as Gloria tensed up beside him.

"Alright then, but just remember your place _bookworm_ , just because you're sitting beside him doesn't mean he likes you," another spoke, moving to push Gloria's books off the table and walking away with the rest of the group, laughing when the librarian told them to be quiet.

Once they were gone, Bede went and helped Gloria pick up her books off the ground, along with stray paper that had fallen off. Once everything was back on the desk and they were both seated again, he noticed her demeanor had changed, looking much more guarded, similar to their first study session. Silence lingered between them before he finally spoke up,

"How long.. have they been treating you like this?"

She contemplated her answer before replying, "I guess since school started, it doesn't really matter, can we just keep working? We don't have forever until your test." 

He was going to say something in protest, but he could almost visibly see walls coming up around her, and instead he leaned forward on the table and got back to work, eyebrows furrowed and mind now elsewhere.

\-----

It was after the incident in the library that he started paying more attention to Gloria outside of their tutoring sessions, stealing glances at her in the halls while trying not to seem obvious. He certainly didn't enjoy analyzing her little freckles, he was just concerned that perhaps being around him had an unintended side effect and it mostly certainly wouldn't look good on him. Had nothing to do with her cute concentrated face when she was reading a book. Nothing at all.

But watching her made him notice a lot of things, one of those things being that she came alive when she was with her brother and friends, looking more comfortable and secure than when she was alone in the hall. And unfortunately he also noticed that other kids were relentless against her, most of the kids he recognized as constantly hovering around him like annoying flies. It made his chest ache in a way he hadn't felt before, was he part of the problem? Up until now he hadn't even noticed she existed, but the entire time she was being tortured by the same people he was around, never noticing, never stepping in. Even now, when he wanted to stop someone from shoving her against her locker, his legs couldn't move forward. He was constantly trying to impress his guardian, and if he got into trouble defending some girl, surely it would disappoint him. But was Gloria just some girl?

That's what he was asking himself as he glanced across the hall to Victor, Marnie, and Hop. If there was anyone strong enough to step up and do what needed to be done, it would be the three people closest to her, even if they would likely blame him. Stepping up to the group, they all turned one by one and gave him curious and suspicious glances.

"May I speak with you three... privately, please," he choked out, glancing around to see if anyone was paying them mind, to which he was grateful that no one around seemed to care.

"Does this have to do with Glo?" Marnie spoke up, giving him a long glance up and down, and he was reminded why he never associated with her before now. He gave her a nod.

"Then let's go," Victor said, motioning for him to the lead the way. 

Bede took them outside to the bleachers, grateful there wasn't a P.E class this period, and they sat with some space between them as he gathered his thoughts. It took everything in him not to bolt, he was officially getting into new territory, breaking a mould he'd come to set himself into. 

"On with it then, what's going on with my sister? Is she okay? If you have a crush on her it's already a no I will not let you date-" Victor was interrupted when Marnie's hand went over his mouth, muffled noises coming from him before he finally gave up, and she glanced to Bede, "out with it."

Trying not to think about the dating comment, Bede let out a deep breath and told them about what Gloria was going through, including the incident in the library. By the end of it, Victor had gotten off the bleachers and was angrily pacing on the ground, Hop's leg was shaking up and down rapidly, and Marnie had a dark look on her face. Finally Victor erupted and was slewing curses at no one in particular, promising to never let Gloria out of his sight and to beat the crap out of everyone and anyone that even thought of touching a hair on her head. Marnie finally had to get off the bleachers and calm down Victor, hushed words between them as he pulled her close and tried to calm himself down. Hop came up beside them and the three turned to Bede. With all eyes on him, Bede felt himself physically recoiling from the intensity of the situation.

"You want to help right?" Hop spoke up

"Of course, I wouldn't have come to you if I didn't," Bede replied.

"Alright then, we'll meet you at the library when you're with Gloria," Victor said, the three stalking off and whispering amongst each other, leaving Bede alone on the bleachers and wondering if this new fracture in his status quo was worth the trouble. When a memory of her smile popped up on his head, he decided it probably was.

\-----

He sat on edge with Gloria in the library, the smaller girl going on about a topic he definitely did not care about in this moment as he struggled to listen to her and keep up. They were finally broken out of the moment by her three friends trailing in, Victor coming up and pulling Gloria from her chair and into a big hug. She put on an annoyed face but Bede could tell it wasn't genuine, her arms wrapping around her brother and sinking into the hug. Bede wondered what it'd be like to be held by Gloria, if she'd fit perfectly against him.

"Glo, we wanted to talk to you about.... what exactly has been going on," Marnie started, coming up beside the girl as Victor finally let her go, holding Gloria's hand. 

"If you're talking about me tutoring Bede, it's just until he passes his test, and I'm getting benefitting from it, I'm not in trouble or anything," she replied.

Victor shook his head and placed his hands on her shoulders, "no, I mean.. we know you're being bullied, Gloria, and we can help if you talk to us about it.."

"I... what..." Gloria looked pale for a moment before turning on Bede, "did you _tell_ them?"

"I.. Gloria I had to tell someone, and your friends can _help_ you, I can help you," he replied, tears welling up in her eyes as she shook her head.

"I can't believe you, if I wanted to talk about it I would've done it myself!"

As she finished, she pulled herself from Victor's grasp and ran out of the library, everyone looking on helplessly as Bede's chest felt tight and his heart sank to his stomach. Marnie was about to run after Gloria when he stopped her, "wait... please let me go talk to her."

The three looked at Bede with surprise before Victor reluctantly nodded, "alright.. we'll wait here. But you better know what you're doing."

And so Bede ran off to catch up with Gloria.

\-----

When he finally found her, she was in the cafeteria, small sniffles sounding much louder in the large, and thankfully empty room. Sitting down beside her, he was grateful she didn't get up to leave again, just watching her curl further into herself as she desperately wiped her face with her sweater sleeve. After a moment of letting her calm down and relax her breathing, he reached out and pulled her into his chest, feeling her resist for a split second before she relaxed against him and began crying again. One hand simply clung onto her while his other gently rubbed her back. They stayed like that until she stopped crying again, finally letting her go and bringing his coat sleeve up to rub tears off her face.

"Why did you tell them? I.. I had it under control, I didn't want to make them worry.." 

"You didn't have it under control, no one has _bullying_ under control Gloria and.. when I realized what was going on.. it's not right. It's never okay to just be okay with it."

"As if you know what it feels like, everyone loves you, no one belittles you or pushes you, or _or_.." she trailed off.

"No one does because I have money now, and my guardian is famous and loved, but... it wasn't always like this. I'm adopted, and back at the orphanage I was the outcast, no one liked me and everyone would bully me for my hair, or the fact I didn't like being in crowds, or playing the same games as them, any reason they could come up with."

He was met with a confused look as she sniffled, "how? You-you're _perfect_." 

"I'm not perfect, Gloria... I'm failing AP History, but otherwise I guess I'm pretty great," he replied, pulling a laugh from her that brought a small smile to his face.

They decided to stay like that, comfortably holding on to each other for just a few more minutes before she would opt to go talk to her friends again.

\-----

Outside the door, Marnie and Hop were struggling to keep Victor from rushing in and pulling Bede off his sister, Marnie's hand over his mouth and the two holding onto his flailing limbs. 

Marnie loved her silly boyfriend to death, but she could tell Bede had a good heart, and Gloria was practically her sister. She wanted to look out for her and do what she felt was right, even against her boyfriends wishes. He'd forgive her later when they were making out on the train ride to his place.

\-----

The group finally came back together a while later, the tutor session halted as they made a plan to deal with what was happening in a way that wouldn't negatively affect Gloria. Bede stepped up the most, deciding he'd spend more time with her outside of their sessions and make sure the other students knew he wouldn't tolerate anyone messing with her. He figured the more people knew they were friends, the more they'd be forced to leave Gloria alone lest they incur his wrath. Victor argued against it, mentioning something about raising all his grades rapidly so he could take AP classes with her and keep an eye on her. Marnie shot him down with the reality that AP classes would take up all the time he needed for sports, and he wouldn't be in classes with her or Hop anymore. He begrudgingly accepted Bede spending extra time with Gloria.

Gloria on the other hand, was blushing pink the entire time, the idea of Bede spending more time with her casually and them potentially growing closer had her nervously fretting. Would this backfire and result in Bede being outcasted again as well? Was she ruining his life in one fell swoop, or was this actually... she shook her head, choosing to ignore the more.. unusual thoughts she was having.

And then the next day rolled around, and right on time Bede met up with them to walk with Gloria to their first class together. They both spent the day nervous but no one bothered Gloria, and no one questioned Bede vocally, and they found themselves both looking forward to spending more time with each other. 

Finally, test day rolled around, and they both decided to meet up afterwards and talk about how they feel it went. Gloria was the first one out of the classroom, Bede having been called to stay behind for a moment. After what felt like forever, he finally came out of the room, a giant grin spread across his face as he raced forward. Gloria opened her arms and Bede scooped her up, swinging her around before settling her back down.

"You passed?!"

"She took one glance over the sheets and said she knew I'd done it, both the written and multiple choice sections were up to par, I couldn't have done it without you Glory," he replied, his arms not moving from around her. 

Before she could comment on the new nickname, the same girl from the library incident came up to them with her group of friends, "seriously Bede?! The past few days have been really _weird_ but now you two look like you're dating! Whatever she did I can do better, it's time to give up this nobody."

Bede sent her a glare as he felt Gloria slowly move to leave his arms and he held on tighter, "so what if we are? And I assure you that a cretin like you couldn't possibly come close to her as a human being, even if you spent your entire life working towards it. I would recommend you remove yourself from our presence before I gag." 

The girl stood shocked, "but.. but..." and Bede rolled his eyes, looking down at Gloria who stared shocked up at him.

"I'm sorry, Glory, I should've done this sooner but I'm not afraid anymore, not of social standards, and not of your brother."

Leaning down, he pulled Gloria into a deep kiss, eyes closing as her arms wrapped around his neck and they both shared their first kiss. Next to them they could hear the girl being pulled away by her friends, but they were too focused on this moment and each other, his hands moving down to rest on the small of her back as their mouths opened slightly, her tongue-

"YOU GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY SISTER!"

"RUN BEDE RUN!!"

Breaking off from Gloria, he noticed a furious Victor sprinting down the hall towards them, "I lied about the brother part," and then he turned and booked it, dodging students in the hall as he ran. Gloria, shocked from the abrupt end of her kiss, felt herself nearly falling over from the force of wind created by Victor sprinting past her. Hop and Marnie finally caught up, panting slightly as they glanced down the hall, Bede and Victor long gone.

"I swear, Glo, we tried to stop him but the second he saw you two, it was like he'd run faster than I've ever seen a human being run before," Marnie gasped out, upset at the amount she had to run (Mr. Kabu would've been proud she ran at all.)

"Bede... and.... he..."

"Yeah sweetpea, was it a good first kiss? Looked like you were reall-"

"VICTOR IS GOING TO KILL MY FIRST BOYFRIEND! FUCK!" Gloria shouted, sprinting down the hall in the direction the two went.

Marnie and Hop stood with mouths gaped for a moment before they heard Miss Opal behind them, "do tell them to keep the cursing, yelling, and running in the halls down when you next see them yes? It is most unbecoming."

Opal had a teasing grin on her face, stepping back into her classroom and closing the door behind her.

\-----

Victor hadn't _killed_ Bede, but the tackle certainly left him with bruises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow did I write all that? I had a lot of inspiration for this request, I loved every moment of writing it.
> 
> I hope you guys liked it!!


	4. Birthday Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!WARNING!!:  
> Descriptions of sexual acts and ABOVE AGE drinking (by Canadian standards)! Smut! 18+ ONLY!!!!!!
> 
> All characters are 18+ unless stated otherwise!!
> 
> Request:  
> 7 Minutes in heaven  
> (I know it’s cliché and a bit overused, but I am excited to see what you make of this.)

Another warning:  
GRAPHIC SMUT!! Not suitable for anyone reading that's under 18! Everyone else above age, please enjoy <3

\-----

Hop, Marnie, Gloria, and (he never understood why he was dragged into this) Bede all made a pact that no one would drink until the last one turned 18, and then they'd have their first party with alcohol together in a safe space. The last one to turn 18 happened to be Bede, and the house (mansion) ended up being Nessa's, to which the older girl happily suggested they hold his birthday party there (he didn't want a party). Everyone agreed, except Bede, because Nessa had enough rooms for everyone and more so that no one had to find a ride home and potentially not be able to get home. So that's how Bede found himself in a luxurious living room, surrounded by other gym leaders minus Kabu, Opal, and Allister, his friends, the former Champion, and the current Champion. Luckily Gloria had decided Bede most certainly would not enjoy beer, and instead bought double of her weird strawberry vodka-based drink for them to share, which he was thankful for as it didn't smell awful compared to the beer Leon and some of the other attendees were drinking. 

Speaking of Gloria, she was the only reason he _barely_ agreed to this entire ordeal, her promising that she'd be at his side all night and wouldn't get stupid drunk unless he got stupid drunk. And she was reliable, having stayed next to him most of the night thus far and only drank as fast as he did, leaving both of them pleasantly buzzed but not in a position to embarrass themselves in any way. The same couldn't be said for Hop, who was arm wrestling everything in the vicinity (including Milo, to which the gentle giant was afraid he'd snap Hop's arm.) 

When the gifts were opened, he was surprised that every single one was thoughtful in some way, none of them seeming rushed or forced but instead thought about. It nearly made him cry in front of everyone, having convinced himself that nothing he did would make up for how he acted when they were younger, but Gloria distracted everyone before they noticed, saving him being mauled by caring friends. At the end of it all, Gloria had said his present would be coming at the end of the night, and that it wasn't something she could put in a box. He spent the rest of the time being confused, until he was given another drink and they'd gotten back to steady conversations.

Pulled from his thoughts, he noticed Hop grabbing an empty bottle from the coffee table and a couple of the guys moving furniture out of the way, settling the bottle on the floor. Confused, he leaned to his side closer to Gloria, his confusion evident in the hushed voice,

"What are they doing? What's that bottle for?"

"Oh, they're setting up seven minutes in heaven, you've never played?" She replied, looking curious.

He shook his head, "I've heard of.. what happens in it, but I've never played it, and I didn't know it was played with a _bottle_."

"Someone will spin the bottle and whoever it lands on is who they go into the closet with, you wanna play?"

He paused and furrowed his eyebrows. The idea of being put into a closet with anyone here wasn't ideal to him, since he didn't find himself... attracted to any of them. However as he looked back at Gloria, his mind slowly shifted, and then the harsh reality of seeing _her_ go into a closet with anyone else left him with a sour taste in his mouth.

"Let's sit out of it and let them make fools of themselves."

She was about to reply when Hop came over and pulled them towards the circle, "come on, you guys have to come sit to play."

Bede was going to protest but then him and Gloria were sat beside each other and Hop went into the middle, "here, I'll start off first!" 

As the bottle spun, everyone watched in fascination of who would be chosen, the idea of spending seven minutes in a closet with drunk Hop being one that everyone in the circle currently dreaded. Finally, the bottle landed on Leon and the two brothers made intense eye contact. The entire rooms air seemed to change as the cried out in unison, "CLOSET ARM WRESTLE CONTEST," and bolted to the closet, quickly getting into position with the little space they had to begin their competition. Everyone looked dumbfounded as Marnie went and closed the door, starting the timer on his phone, "alright well, those two idiots will keep themselves busy for seven minutes."

Bede turned to make eye contact with Gloria, "why... does it sound like they've done this before?"

Gloria gave a nervous chuckle, "well we once did seven minutes in heaven at Hop's birthday party when we were younger, and Leon came in to make sure nothing inappropriate was going to happen, and the bottle ended up missing every player and landing on Leon who was standing on the other side of the room, and well.... they decided to arm wrestle in the closet to pass time."

After she was done explaining, everyone's heads jerked at the sound of Leon screaming, "YOUR MUSCLES HAVE GROWN BABY BROTHER, YOU RECOGNIZE THE IMPORTANCE OF ARM DAY!!"

Turning their heads back towards each other, the rest of the seven minutes went by filled with the sounds of yelling before the two brothers came out. Both seemed to be clutching their dominant arms and fell back into their spots in the circle, apparently having decided the entire competition was a draw. 

\-----

More and more people cycled in and out of the closet, some coming out looking disheveled and others having passed the time chatting. The last two that had just came out was Hop and Marnie, with Marnie looking smug and Hop disheveled and lips clearly smeared with black lipstick. Piers and Marnie spent a solid minute giving each other the death glare as Hop tried to get his senses back, and finally Bede was called on to spin the bottle. He stepped up to the middle as the moment he was dreading descended upon him. As his hand reached down and turned the bottle, he analyzed the odds of landing on Gloria and it was most certainly not looking good. After a moment however, the bottle miraculously landed on Gloria and his eyes met hers, both letting out a breath of relief. 

Composing himself, he cleared his throat, "well if I must, we'll go stand in there until the seven minutes are up."

The two of them made their way into the closet as the time started.

Marnie gave herself a pat on the back for catching a Pokemon who could use psychic beforehand.

\-----

In the closet under a low light, the two stared awkwardly at each other as they fidgeted and tried to find a comfortable position to stand. Gloria inevitably spoke up first, "so.. this is your first party and first game of seven minutes right? Maybe y'know.. we should kiss once to sort of.. say you got the full intended experience?"

Bedes face lit up a shade of pink as he tried to pretend like he was contemplating her offer, not wanting to seem too eager to kiss her. Finally he nodded, "yes I um.. believe that would be.. good, yes."

Gloria moved a very short way until she was leaning close to him, tilting her head back as he met her halfway and their lips finally connected, Bede feeling like a million fireworks were going off in his chest as took in every sensation and memory to keep for the rest of his life. Her lips were so soft and he couldn't help but want to taste, so he took it a step further and gently licked her bottom lip, prompting her to let out a light gasp and giving his tongue full access to her mouth. She tasted like the drink they'd been sharing, and in this small space he realized she smelled like her vanilla lotion, he wondered what her skin would feel like under his tongue. After what felt like an eternity of exploring each others mouths, they finally had to pull back and get a desperate breath of air.

She was about to say something before he pushed her against the wall of the closet behind her, lips dipping down to her neck and sucking on the skin there, earning him a little whine from the smaller girl. Her hands came around to desperately grab at the back of his shirt as his slowly started moving up her thighs to the bottom of her dress, slipping under as he pulled his mouth away and he admired the mark he left behind. It was glaring, it would last a while, and it was so _so_ satisfying to see on her soft skin. 

"Bede..." she looked up at him, face flushed and lips swollen, his Champion looked so vulnerable compared to how she was out on the pitch defending her title, and it was all for him. Grabbing her by the thighs, he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, his hands moving up under her dress to grip at her plush ass. The sudden movement was met with a gasp as the two felt the full force of being connected tightly at the waist, and he grinded up against her. Her hands moved to tuck themselves up and inside of his shirt, nails gently raking down his chest and earning her another rough grind, body jerking in his grasp. 

His lips came back down on hers, trying to keep them both quiet and also desperate to taste her again as his grinding became rhythmatic, aiming his hard-on directly against her clit, separated only by the panties under her dress, his jeans, and boxers. He drew moan after moan out of her mouth, muffled into his own as he choked down his own needy noises. Finally he withdrew from her mouth, his grinding picking up speed as he moved one hand up to grip tightly onto her waist, stopping her hips from moving uncontrollably.

"Bede I... I can't, I-I need- please please so close," she desperately whispered out, breath becoming more rapid and shaky. 

Pushing his face against her neck, he choked down a gasp, "I've got you baby, I've got you, gonna... fuck, gonna make you cum, but you've gotta be quiet for me, okay?"

One of her hands moved from under his shirt to clasp over her mouth, her moans muffled as she nodded frantically and he began moving faster and faster, biting down gently on her neck to muffle his own moans. He could feel her trembling more under his grip as her muffled sounds grew more and more frantic, until her whole body tensed and he pushed up roughly one more time, holding her close as she suppressed a scream. He was almost thankful that he didn't reach his own high, not wanting to walk around with cum in his boxers.

"Are you alright, love, can you stand for me?" He asked as Gloria's hand dropped from her face, shaking her head as she rested against the wall and he continued to hold her up. Glancing down between them, he saw how soaked her inner thighs were, panties completely ruined and cum clearly soaking through as she continued to experience aftershocks. There was no way she was getting out of this closet without someone noticing the mess he'd made of her, or the very clear boner in his pants that only remained hard as he imagined pulling off those panties and digging his tongue between her legs. Unfortunately his fantasy was broken as the door opened, his head turning as he came face to face with Marnie who had a smug look on her face.

"Wow you really wrecked her eh? I'll distract the others until they eventually put two and two together, go straight left and up the stairs," she said, turning and heading back to their group as he quickly pulled Gloria into a proper princess hold, hearing her noise of surprise as he bolted out of the closet and up the stairs, trying not to let anyone see _his_ Gloria with cum dripping from her. Finding the room he'd chosen, he laid Gloria on the bed and went to lock the door behind them.

When he'd turned around she had her underwear kicked off and legs spread, biting her bottom lip and looking like a _snack_ laid out for him to enjoy. "Happy birthday," he said, hands pulling his shirt off as he stalked back to the bed. His hands moved down to pull at his belt buckle next as he sunk down on top of her, their lips meeting again as her arms wrapped around him and gently raked through his hair. He finally got his belt off after a lot of fumbling, breaking off the kiss to fumble and push his pants off, earning him a giggle from Gloria who he shot a playful glare at. Once he finally got his pants off, he grabbed her wrists and pinned them down.

"Clearly I'm doing something wrong, if you're laughing and not screaming in pleasure," he hummed out, letting go of her wrists as his hands grabbed her waist and lifted her roughly up, mouth coming down to finally claim the gift he'd wanted for so long, earning him a cry of surprise. She tasted like heaven as he held her hips tightly to prevent her wiggling around, one of her hands coming down to grip his hair.

"Fuck fuck, Bede, ah.. hah... please more," she choked out, Bede letting go of her waist so she could flop back on the soft bed. He pulled off his boxers and tossed them somewhere across the room, moving back to gently kiss her, resting his forehead against hers, "are you sure Gloria? We can stop here, I'll be fine."

She nodded, wrapping her arms around him, "I'm sure, Bede, there's no one else I'd rather be with in the world."

His heart hammered in his chest as he pulled back and moved one of his hands down between her legs, pushing in two fingers and drawing another moan out of her. After letting her adjust to the intrusion for a moment, he began thrusting his fingers in and out, the speed increasing as her moans grew louder. Soon he had her screaming for more, his thumb rubbing at her clit and her nails raking down his back, leaving marks that he'd be proud to feel for the days to come. He continued to thrust with her wiggling hips as she desperately gasped and came on his fingers, Bede slowing down and riding out her second orgasm of the night.

Looking up at him with hooded eyes, she whined out, "Bede please.."

Bringing his fingers up, he sucked them clean and then gripped her hips, "please _what_ Gloria?"

"Please, please I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk tomorrow," she pleaded.

His eyes darkened as he roughly twisted her hips, causing her to squeak as he configured her body so her chest was pushed down on the bed and her hips were up in the air. "Look at you Glo, so cocky on the pitch but begging for me in bed, I'll never be able to battle you again without remembering this moment," he teased. Leaning down, he brought his lips right up to her ear, "say Fairy and I'll stop okay? I'll go slow."

She responded with a nod and he kept one hand on her back between her shoulder blades, his other going between their legs as he adjusted himself and began slowly pushing in. He had no idea how he was going to fit in such a tiny hole but he was sweating with anticipation of seeing her spread open by him and only him. Trying to keep the overwhelming need to blow _much_ too early at bay, he focused on the noises she was making for any sign of overt discomfort, and she let out the occasional whine but didn't give him any sign to stop moving. Finally, he was pushed inside of her balls deep, and he took deep steady breaths, yelling in his head to not piston her but instead let her adjust.

After what felt like an excruciating amount of time, she finally whined out, "Bedeeeee... move please, I'm okay."

Letting out a baited breath, he began moving his hips slowly, hips slapping against her plush ass as he revelled in her tight warmth. He increased his pace as she moaned louder and louder, pleasure evident as her hips began moving back to meet his, the two developing a tempo as they chased the pleasure. Suddenly he slammed down, drawing out a scream from Gloria, "Bede! Fuck! So deep.. hah..."

Grabbing tightly onto her hips, he drew his own back slowly and then roughly slammed into her again, drawing out scream after scream of his name. He noted in his head that her voice was going to be gone in the morning, and pride swelled up in his chest as he grew faster and faster. Soon the bed was creaking roughly under them and her sweet screams of pleasure filled the room, neither caring any longer about who heard them or what they would think. One of his hands moved from her waist to her clit, roughly rubbing at it and causing Gloria to scream into the sheets, chanting his name and pushing him further and further towards the edge. 

It wasn't long before he heard her muffled yelling about cumming, and she clamped down tightly on him, causing him to gasp for air as he slammed in as far as he could and rode out both of their orgasms, one of his hands shakily coming down to pull her face from the sheets and make sure she was taking deep breaths of air. When they both calmed down, he reluctantly pulled himself from her warmth and watched their combined cum trickle from inside of her down her thigh, a cheeky grin spread across his face. As soon as he'd committed the moment to memory, he helped get her adjusted comfortably on the bed, getting up and going to their personal bathroom (damn rich people), and getting a wet cloth. 

Taking care to clean her up, he crawled into bed and wrapped himself around her, having pulled off the rest of her dress and bra (a whole other section of her he'll have to lavish with his tongue - in the very near future.) Her head rested on one arm, the both of them wrapped up as close as possible. Leaning down, he gently kissed her forehead, prompting her to open her eyes and gaze up at him.

"Hey Bede?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you, and I was going to ask.. if you wanted come to Kanto with me, on a vacation, just the two of us? For your birthday."

Leaning down for a long kiss, he rested his forehead against hers and couldn't wipe the grin from his face, "I love you too, Glo, and I'd go anywhere with you.."

Content, the both of them drifted off to sleep, blissfully ignorant of the explanations they'd have to provide in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR CORRUPTING YOUR REQUEST!! I hope this was okay, I was in a sin + jokey mood!
> 
> I imagine Bede becomes very dominant when he finally gets Gloria in bed. He knows what he wants.


	5. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> What about a fic where Bede and Gloria’s rivalry gets *very* heated after a Championship match where Bede loses. He lashes out, Gloria pays it back, and they sorta accidentally end up helping each other relieve some “tension”?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!WARNING!!:  
> Graphic smut, verbal fighting/very mean words, semi-public sex, and degrading sex talk!
> 
> All characters are 18+ unless stated otherwise!!
> 
> Please enjoy responsibly <3

_"If my body told the truth, baby I would do just what I want to."_

Every year he'd gotten better, but every year he found himself on that pitch staring at her as she gave her Pokemon a congratulatory hug and return it to its pokeball. And every year he'd take her hand, a little rougher than the year prior, and she'd humbly accept his defeat without gloating or rubbing it in his face. He couldn't tell what was worse, the fact that after all these years he still consistently lost to her when it mattered the most, or that she seemed to get used to the whole process and it became comfortable for her, silently patronizing him with her kindness.

But this year was different, this year he just couldn't handle the chanting of _her_ name, couldn't find it in himself to meet her halfway on the pitch, couldn't stop his balled up fists from shaking in frustration. Expectations of him be damned, he stormed off the field to the audible confusion of the crowd, ignoring officials who tried to talk to him as he made his way to the gym leader specific locker room. Angrily he slammed the door behind him and pulled off his competition shirt, tossing it at his dufflebag and raking his hands through his hair, sweat dripping from his forehead and onto the floor beneath him.

He tried calming his breathing to no avail, and was about to dig through his dufflebag for his regular shirt when the door burst open. As he turned to see who it was, the door slammed and locked closed, and he saw the very personification of his frustration and anger looking back at him with fury in her eyes.

"And WHAT exactly are you doing, storming off the pitch like that?! Do you have any idea how you just made us both look?"

"Oh don't come in here acting all righteous and put out! You still look like Galar's perfect little princess, and instead of looking like a fucking _loser_ every year, this year I'll be a sore loser, who gives a flying fuck?!"

"I give a fuck! We have an entire fucking press packet to go through Bede! We have to go back out there for hours acting like we're alright with each other, then we have to go to the celebration dinner pretending we can breathe the same air as each other! And you're going to make this difficult for the both of us!"

Gripping his bag, he turned and tossed it across the room, the contents flying out and slamming into a wall, to which Gloria didn't even flinch when he looked back at her, "you don't give a fuck, don't act like you do. This year I'm not involving myself with that bullshit! I'm a man worthy of respect, not your hopeless rival!"

She took another step forward, her eyes darkening as she scowled, "don't for a second act like you have any idea what _I think_ , and if you want be seen as a man you better quit acting like a fucking child because to me you haven't grown up! And that's why you never win!"

The last straw broke as he stalked up to her, "not a fuckin man to you yeah?! You may win on the field but not this time Gloria." Gripping her upper arms, he pushed her back and against a wall, drawing a gasp of surprise and giving him the opportunity to skip straight to pushing his tongue in her mouth. He left the grip light enough for her to easily push him away, but when he noticed she wasn't putting up any fight, he tightened the hold. Their tongues continued to wage war, each fuelled by years of bottled up rage and neither wanting to give in and let the other win. 

Her mouth broke off from his first as her lower arms came up to grab his waist, pushing back against his hold of her against the wall and catching him off guard at the force she put behind her movements. Turning him, she pressed the taller boy hard up against the same wall, leaning up and pressing her mouth against his neck and sucking hard. His mouth fell open as his hands moved up under her shirt.

"Don't you dare leave a mark Gloria, I swear to fu.. FUCKING god!" 

Pulling her mouth back and admiring the rough purple hickey, deliberately placed in a spot that would be visible unless he wore a scarf in _summer_ , she shot him a cocky grin.

"Sensitive, Bede? I thought you were some big ma-" she was cut off as he tore her shirt up and off of her, hearing some of the seams ripping in the process and tossing it across the room, his hands coming next to pull the straps of her bra down and tug the whole ensemble down to her waist, pausing to admire the perky mounds.

"You're going to regret that when I make sure everyone watching what you do later knows what we're going to do," he growled out, one hand coming to her back and his other grabbing one of her thighs, lifting her up off the ground and dropping to his knees. Putting her on the ground, he watched her shiver as the cold floor touched her bare back, shooting a bored look back at him.

"All bark and no bite, just like your matches," she replied unbothered by his threat and filling him with a new sense of rage.

"Shut the hell up for once."

His mouth came down on her neck and his hands moved up to roughly play with her breasts, earning groans in reply. Pinching and playing with her nipples would result in the occasional yelp, despite Gloria trying her best to suppress her noises and not give him the pleasure of feeling like he won reactions out of her. All the while her legs were shaking around his waist, feeling herself growing wetter and wetter between her legs and probably ruining the underwear she had on. Finally he seemed to be done with her neck and collarbone, pulling back and admiring his work, a grin on his face.

Not wanting him to feel like he had the upper hand for long, she wrapped her legs tight around his waist and pushed her crotch up against his, drawing a long surprised moan from his lips and resulting in him bucking down hard against her. She returned the same grin he gave her, and he grabbed her waist and pinned it hard to the floor.

"So that's how you want to play it? Even when you're on the floor looking like a whore you still think you're hot shit."

"I _know_ I'm hot shit, one of us is the Champion and the other clearly isn't, and never will be," she replied.

Grabbing one of her ankles, he roughly lifted her lower body in the air, using his other hand to pull off her shorts and underwear and then letting her go, earning a gasp when her lower half hit the floor again.

"Asshole!"

"It sounds like you want to get fucked, and what's more fitting than it being me? So just tell me you want it, say it Gloria."

She glared at him, lips pursed together as he glared back down at her, neither of them willing to give in to the other. Bede was desperate for it, his own situation becoming increasingly uncomfortable as he nearly drooled at the sight of her, but this time he'd _win_ , even if it was just this one personal battle between just them. He knew she wanted it, she made no effort to close her legs or move away from him, she was just being a stubborn brat as per usual, expecting to win and for him to finally break but he wouldn't.

And so he decided to begin moving away from her, as much as his body was screaming to just dive in and give them both what they needed, but he successfully anticipated that would be the breaking point for her.

"Wait don't.."

"Don't _what?_ " He grinned.

"Don't go," she replied through gritted teeth.

"Say it, Gloria, quit being so fucking stubborn, tell me you want it."

She mumbled something incoherently and shifted her eyes to look away from him, to which he reached down and grabbed her chin, pulling her back to look at him, "speak up!"

"Fuck me Bede! I _want_ to be fucked, I want you to fuck me!" 

Grinning, he finally felt that rush through him, that feeling of winning something he wanted so desperately, and he pulled his boxers and pants down just enough to be free and began pressing himself up against her, feeling her soaked enough that he didn't have to worry about her. He kept his eyes glued to her face as he pushed inside of her, cursing under his breath at how tight she was as she clamped down on him and moaned. When he noticed she wasn't in any pain, he roughly shoved the rest of the way inside, earning himself a half scream of pleasure as he brought his hand down to muffle the rest of it.

"Fuuuuck Gloria, you really want the staff to know what a slut you are don't you? Maybe when I'm done ruining you for anyone else, I'll shut that pretty mouth up."

She opened her eyes to glare at him, licking his hand and earning her another cheeky grin from him, "that's not going to get me to ease up, Gloria, but clearly you're already feeling adjusted enough."

Pulling out halfway, he shoved himself back in roughly and earned himself another muffled moan as he adopted this movement rather quickly, fucking into her rough and quick and exactly the way they both needed it right now. His grunts, her muffled moans, and the wet slapping of his balls filled the room and he was positive anyone listening in would know what they were doing in here, but he couldn't care less. He wanted the world to know he was fucking their Champion on a dirty, cold floor, and he wanted them to know exactly what she thought of it as he pulled his hand from her mouth.

"You're going to have to keep yourself.. _fuck_ , quiet if you don't want anyone to know, or you could sc-scream my name like a good girl and let everyone in this building know."

He was met with a glare as she struggled to contain her wild moans, a few slipping out and causing his stomach to flutter as he realized he desperately wanted to hear her scream his name. He took a moment to admire the way her breasts bounced for him before he slammed all the way in, holding himself still and causing her eyes to widen.

"BEDE!" She cried out, hand coming up to muffle the rest of her noises but he could make out her screaming about how deep he suddenly was inside of her and he grinned.

"I'm not going to keep moving until you tell me who took you first, I want to know exactly who, I want to look them in the eyes and know I fucked you _better_."

Her hand left her mouth as she shook her head, "no one you ass, only you."

"Bullshit, who was it? Hop? I bet he's fucking miniscule compared to me, _tell me_."

"A TOY! You bastard, a toy, you're a million times better than the plastic toy Nessa got me as a gag gift a couple years ago, but it's a pretty low bar," she let out a small chuckle, the laughing almost growing before he cut her off with another rough thrust and pulled out a moan from her instead.

"You're never going to have anyone else, I've _ruined_ you. No one else will meet you on that pitch, no one will ever be as good as me now or _ever_ , admit it."

Her hands came up and grabbed him by the shoulders, legs wrapping around his waist tight as she turned them and shoved him down on his back, leaning up above him and impaling herself deeper on him, her head tossing back and letting out a moan before her eyes moved back down to meet his.

"You bi-" he started before she interrupted him, "you think I'll just lay there like a good girl and take it?" Every word she spoke was emphasised by her hips rising and lowering, fucking him as his hands came up to grip her waist.

"Tell me who you had first, because I'm sure you already realize no one- mmm.. no one will ever compare, I'm too good, but I'll be just bad enough to let you have it," she grinned like a cheshire cat, clearly enjoying herself on top of him, feasting on the pink of his cheeks and the silent need in his burning eyes.

"Cocky slut," he replied, and Gloria decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. Pushing her hands down to his waist, she pinned him down and pulled herself off of him, her heat resting just above his tip but out of reach as he pushed his hips and failed. He laid there in frustration before he finally replied, "you, does that stroke your ego? You're my first, _Champion_." She hummed as she continued to hold herself above him, trying her best to look disinterested despite wanting to get back into it as quickly as possible.

"No, I want to know why you're not a fumbling idiot about it, porn? Fleshlight? Did some subpar fangirl let you touch her as practice?"

"Fucking _cunt_ , I'd... I'd watch porn and imagine it was you, alright? Every time I see you in your stupid little jean shorts on a hot day I'd rush home and imagine you were the girl screaming for more on the screen, now fu-" she cut him off as she lowered herself again, hands coming up to dig her nails into his chest as she began riding. He let her fuck herself on him for a few moments, the both letting their moans flow out in the room around them before his grip on her waist tightening and he began pushing up against her in earnest.

They continued like this until one hand moved from her waist to behind him, pushing his upper body forward as they met each other halfway and they began making out again. Both of her hands stopped marking his chest with scratches that would remain for days to comes, and instead her arms wrapped around his neck, chest pushing up against his as they continued desperately fucking each other. 

Her speed began to increase as she chased her high, feeling a tightening deep inside that was slowly becoming more and more apparent, and as soon as she was about to fall over the edge she pulled off his lips, "Bede, hah.. fuck~ I'm gonna.." he responded by moving his hips faster and pressing his face against her neck, wanting to get her to the end as he felt himself also about to burst. She gripped down hard on him as her hips stopped moving, and he fucked her through the most intense orgasm she'd ever had. As she came, she chanted his name over and over, pushing him to the edge and causing him to shove inside as far as he could go and cum inside her.

The both of them rode out their highs desperately clinging to each other, sweat dripping between them as they gasped for air. Finally Bede's arm gave out under him and his back met the floor again, Gloria falling on top of him and shaking as the two of them slowly began to calm down. They laid there in a lull, both grateful that the locker room was air conditioned as it did wonders to cool down their overheating bodies, neither of them desiring to move. 

"Bede..?" 

"Yeah."

"Are you mad still?"

".... No not really. You?"

"Nah."

One of his hands came up to rest on her back, gently rubbing it as they both sighed. He could feel his back aching against the hard floor, not wanting to break up the moment they were in but also not wanting to be in pain for the next few days. It seemed like Gloria was able to read his mind, or her back still felt the effects of being pressed on the floor, and she pulled herself off of them, the two finally disconnected with each giving an oversensitive moan. They both helped each other to stand properly as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Come on, we need a shower," she started leading them towards the showers of the locker room.

"What, together?"

"Bede we just had _sex_."

".... Brat."

\-----

They both settled under the warmth of the shower water, muscles slowly beginning to unwind as Gloria wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her chest against his, his own arms coming around her and his head resting on hers. 

"Do you.. hate me, Bede?"

"No.. no I could never hate you, I'm just so.. frustrated. Every year it feels like I get better but I never have anything to show for it except for a week of being called the runner up on tv, and having to answer the same questions about how I'll change the outcome next year, but I still can't beat you.. I'm still not good enough to be out on that field," he sighed.

"Not good enough Bede? Do you know how much you make me work for it every year? I strategize for weeks just to prepare to meet you out there, no one else makes me more nervous to keep my title than you. And you're such a good gym leader, and a talented actor now as well, you have so much going for you that has nothing to do with me, and I'm just..."

"Just what? The Champion? The single person keeping the entire league from falling apart since that... man was arrested? The only person making sure our group of friends doesn't grow apart? The only reason I'm where I am today? You're Gloria."

She looked up at him, chin rested on his chest as he smiled down at her, "skip your stupid press packets and dinner tonight, the world owes us a break... come back to Ballonlea with me and.."

"And what?"

".. I think we still have a few pent up years of tension that we need to address, before this gets out of hand again next year. I don't want to yell at you like that again."

"So no more angry sex?"

"... I never said we'd never get into another fight, you're still an incredibly frustrating woman."

Both of them smiled as they met halfway for another kiss. 

\-----

When they finally left the locker room changed and ready to head back to his place, he'd be met with embarrassed looks by the staff, and a few envious ones as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. The both of them were right, there'd never be anyone else for either of them. And when their publicists, in full panic mode, forced them to do a make-up press packet, they'd finally announce their status as a couple in front of all of Galar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Idk if yall could like, SEE my smile while I was writing this but I had so much fun. 
> 
> He's not the Tsundere Bede we all love in this, but I imagine we all act wildly different when we're overcome with anger and having a tantrum.


	6. Missing Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was only one thing missing, something he couldn't place a finger on, a lingering feeling in the silence of the cabin - one that was interrupted suddenly as his phone went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You should write on where Hop teases Gloria about how she never seems interested in anyone, and in her frustration she accidentally lies and tells him that she's been secretly dating Bede. Then, she has to beg Bede to play along with the lie, and he agrees because he actually wants to date her and make her fall for him!"
> 
> I'm.... SO sorry for how late I am on this prompt. Animal Crossing came out and then I just sort of... got lost. BUT I'M HERE NOW.
> 
> The prompt is going to be him falling for her instead through the course of it because I deadass wrote it all at 4am, got to the end, re-read the prompt, and realized I fucked up your idea but already wrote the entire fic. I am so sorry requester. I should not write when I'm sleep deprived.

Gloria, now a mature young adult with a stable career as Champion of Galar, was sitting and pouting on her best friends couch with her arms crossed and a twitching eyelid. Hop had several books out in front of him along with the snacks he was providing when Gloria came over to help him study, but he was clearly on to bigger and more interesting topics, such as her love life. Or lack of one. 

"Come on Glory, there has to be someone you're interested in. You have people falling over you all the time wherever you go, you're Galar's most eligible bachelorette. You've never even been on _one_ date, don't you think it's time to get out there and try dipping your toes into something other than your career?" He teased.

"This is ridiculous," she replied, "I'm extremely busy with Champion work you know, I don't have time to go on dates and this entire conversation is ridiculous. Maybe we can focus on your _work_ instead of this, you know, the entire reason why we're here."

"Fine fine, I'll drop it. Besides," his eyes filled with a dangerous glint she knew all too well, "you couldn't get a date if you tried."

That was all it took, the snap inside of Gloria that awoke the competitive nature that won her the championship and kept her on top all these years. He just pushed the one button that he knew would ignite a fire in her eyes, cause her blood to boil, and say exactly what he wanted to hear. The worst part was the fact that she fell for it every time, no matter how old she got.

"Well for your _information_!," she stood up, huffing and glaring at him, "I _am_ dating someone, and we've been trying to keep a low profile because.." she trailed off.

"Ohoho, because why?" He grinned.

"Because he's a gym leader! And I'm the Champion and it's very stressful so we don't go on public dates!"

"Oh... oh Glory, you're dating Bede?! It has to be him. You have got to be kidding me! This is amazing, I thought he had his head so far up his ass that he didn't even realize people went outside for more than a gym battle! Wait 'til Marnie hears thi-" she interrupted him, "no! No, low profile remember? Don't tell Marnie."

"Why can't I tell Marnie? She keeps secrets better than me.. unless... you're not _really_ -" 

"Fine! Tell Marnie, go ahead, right now. But it's getting late so I'm heading home, since clearly you don't want help studying," she grabbed her stuff and made a beeline for the door, the implications of her lie already beginning to create a slow crawl of dread up her spine. When she reached the door she heard, "wait Glory I actually need help I'm going to fa-", but she wouldn't let him finish as she closed his door and ran over to her house.

\----

Laying in her bed staring up at the ceiling, Gloria contemplated the logistics of resigning as Champion, taking her large savings, and running off to another region to hide out as a hermit in some backwoods log cabin. As she was doing the math on how much a log cabin would actually _cost_ , her phone gave off the notification tone she specifically chose for her three way group chat with her two closest friends. As she brought the phone to her face, she started convincing herself the hermit idea wasn't all that over-dramatic. 

obstacool: "so... Hop called :)"

best professor-in-training: "hehe i sure did xoxo ;)"

obstacool: "you can change that to failed professor-in-training"

best professor-in-training: "..."

failed professor-in-training: ":( i'm sure i can do a make-up exam"

obstacool: "anyways glo, you said a low profile and I respect that, how bout a movie just the four of us tomorrow night?"

She put the phone to her chest as she inhaled and exhaled deeply, normally appreciating Marnie's thoughtfulness except for this one moment when she prayed to Arceus that this would somehow all quietly go away and no one would talk about it again. After taking a few moments to compose herself, she glanced at the screen again.

boss bitch: "i'll ask, no promises, this is bede were talking about here"

failed professor-in-training: "we're*"

boss bitch: "you're dead to me."

failed professor-in-training: "you're learning"

boss bitch: "marnie break up with him"

obstacool: "ok"

failed profession-in-training: "WAIT I'M SORRY"

Closing the group chat, she tossed her phone to the side of the bed and screamed into her pillow, thankful it muffled her enough to not disturb her mum. After wallowing in her own misery for what felt like not enough time, she grabbed her phone and opened her contacts list. If she gave up now and admitted she lied, she'd never hear the end of it from Hop, and she couldn't live the rest of her life being teased about something like this. So she did the only thing she could do, she tapped to call the very person she lied about with one final whispered prayer to Arceus for mercy.

\----

Sitting at his coffee table, Bede glanced out his cabin window at the rest of Ballonlea, taking a brief moment of peace in his otherwise very hectic life as a top tier gym leader. The moonlight danced off the bioluminescent mushrooms dotted around the very unique and peculiar area, and he couldn't help but admire the place he ended up in as he sipped his tea. Everything finally felt alright, he had his own place separate from his surrogate grandmother who he couldn't help but admit affection to, his schedule kept him fulfilled and busy, and his team was closer than ever. There was only one thing missing, something he couldn't place a finger on, a lingering feeling in the silence of the cabin - one that was interrupted suddenly as his phone went off.

"Who in the world..." glancing down at the screen he saw none other than Champion Gloria, with a silly picture she'd taken using his phone and set as her contact picture. The picture was old, it had to be updated and- and he had to answer the phone. 

"Why in the world are you calling at this hour, Gloria?" He huffed, annoyed.

"Come on Bede, it's not _that_ late, Opal is just rubbing her sleep schedule off on you," she replied.

"Did you call just to insult me, because I can hang up right now."

"No! No don't hang up. Listen I uh... fuck... I kind of messed up and dragged you into it," she sounded audibly nervous.

He paused for a moment, and closed his eyes, his free hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose, "continue."

"For the record this is Hop's fault, he was teasing me and he _pushed_ me into it but I kind of, sort of, maybe lied and said we're dating and now-" her voice became distant as Bede's phone slipped out of his hand in shock, the Rotom inside catching itself and coming back up to his hand as he tried to calm down, bringing it back to his ear.

"Did you drop your phone? Jeez Bede I'm sorry, I really messed up and-" he interrupted her, "Gloria... you're an adult, admit that you lied and I'll forget this ever happened."

"I... can't... Marnie and Hop want us to come over for a sort of double date? A movie night, just.. the four of us," she sounded meek.

"Once again, admit that you lied, what reason could you possibly have for keeping this farce up?"

"Hop has been constantly teasing me! And-and the media won't shut up about me finding someone and settling down someday and I just want it all to stop so.. will you please.. Arceus above, Bede will you please pretend to be my boyfriend? Go on a couple private fake dates with me, get people off my back, and then we can stage a breakup," her tone turned to pleading.

"What reason would I have to go along with your idea?" He huffed, and she replied quickly, "I know Opal won't stop talking about you dating someone, and I see the way the media treats you about it also. This whole thing may not stop the press but at least it'll get the people closest to us to back off, come on..."

He pinched the bridge of his nose once more, eyes shut tightly as he willed away an oncoming headache. As much as this idea sounded like the largest waste of his time, he couldn't help but agree, Opal _was_ insistent on trying to set him up on blind dates, many of which he had to expertly avoid. At least for a time she would give him space if she thought he was with someone, and especially if that someone was her favourite champion. 

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this, but one week, we'll keep up the act for one week. I'll admit to Opal we've been dating for a while, but we'll stage a breakup once everyone thinks it's real," he finally spoke.

"Oh Bede thank you! I promise this will be smooth, we don't even have to kiss or anything, maybe just hold hands and sit close to each other but-" he interrupted, "I'm taking an advil and going to bed, don't push it Gloria."

He was met with a trademark giggle at the other end, "alright Bede, I'll text you the movie night details, see you tomorrow night."

As soon as she hung up he put his phone back on the table and leaned back in his chair, headache in full force.

"Fuck."

\----

She came to meet him at the Wedgehurst station that night, giving them a moment to talk about their plans between the two as they walked back to Hop's place where the other two were already waiting. 

"One week," he said, "one week and we forget this ever happened. And if you let your competitive bullshit take over again, at the very least pick someone else as your victim."

He was met with a roll of her eyes as they got closer to Postwick, "come on don't be so dramatic, this isn't that bad, you should hang out with us more anyways."

"And be the fourth wheel? Please, I have better things to do."

She brushed off his comment as they came up to Hop's door, Gloria barely giving him a moment to collect himself before she pulled him inside, leading him to the living room where Marnie was already curled up against Hop and the movie was waiting to be played. Hop tossed a few teasing comments their way as they curled up on their side of the couch, Marnie elbowing Hop to get him to shut up, to which Gloria sent her a grateful smile. Once the obligatory glares between Hop and Bede were done, everyone was pretty settled in and the movie started.

They'd agreed over text to sit close to each other, and Bede was awkwardly struggling to figure out where to put his arm as Gloria's head came to rest against his upper chest, a part of the plan he had most definitely not agreed upon. He assumed she was mimicking Marnie and Hop, so he decided to do the same, and his arm slowly came around her shoulder and his hand dangled aimlessly. It took a while after that for his body to become comfortable with the position, but he finally managed to settle in and Gloria pulled a blanket over their laps. 

He had to reluctantly admit to himself that even with Hop's occasional annoying comment about the movie, this wasn't as painful of an experience as he'd imagined the night before. The movie was an extremely well done animation, and the weight of Gloria against him was oddly comfortable. Once the movie was over he found himself wishing it had been longer, that maybe he could stay like this just for a couple more hours. Marnie got up to turn the living room light on as Bede looked down to where Gloria hadn't moved yet, realizing quickly that she was fast asleep against him. 

Before he could shake her to wake her from her slumber, Hop whispered, "you guys take the couch, it's late anyways and you shouldn't go back to Ballonlea in the dark. I'll get you some pillows." And before Bede could protest, Hop was already walking to the closet. He was _going to_ wake Gloria, his mouth already opening when she suddenly let out a little squeak, adjusting against him to get a bit more comfortable and then settling down again, and he found himself completely shut up. Hop put a couple of pillows on the sofa as Marnie came up beside him.

"Let us know if you guys need anything," she whispered, shooting him a teasing look and earning her a scowl in return as she and Hop went upstairs, careful not to wake Gloria by stomping about, turning off the light for them on the way out.

And suddenly there he was, the plan completely thrown out the window as a dead asleep Gloria was planted on him and he was thrust into darkness. He spent a solid five minutes cursing her out in his head for getting him into this before he finally wrapped his arm around her, securing her to his chest so he could move small amounts and put a pillow behind him. Once he was finally in a comfortable position, and somehow didn't wake Gloria in the process, he leaned his head back and allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He could call it off in the morning, tell her after this failure of a night that there was no way he'd go another day longer with this plan. 

He could, but as she let out another little noise in her sleep and he pushed her hair out of her face, he decided it'd be far too unnatural for the breakup to happen so suddenly after this. He could last another week.

\----

The next morning began with the sun in his face and his body almost completely numb. At some point in the night the two had managed to curl up more than they'd been before he fell asleep, and one of his arms had pins and needles while the other was securely fastened around her waist. Jerking his head away from the harsh ray of sunlight, he let out a deep sigh and Gloria stirred against him. It took her a little bit to wake up and come to her senses, but she finally glanced up at Bede and realized the position they were in, disentangling them and getting off the sofa.

"Arceus, Bede, I'm so sorry.. I-I've been so tired lately there's been _so_ much work to be done for the next Champion Cup and-"

"Don't mention it Gloria, seriously, don't mention it."

She nodded meekly as the two decided to clean up the blanket and pillows, leaving them in a neat pile as they left the house. They awkwardly parted ways as Bede went back to Ballonlea and Gloria went back to her mum's house.

\----

The next week consisted of many calls between the two, the both talking more in one week than they had in the last year, and while some of the conversations were about how they'd make the breakup seem natural, most weren't. They ended up talking, sometimes for hours, about anything at all in their lives or otherwise. Gloria would bring up a show she was binge watching between league meetings, and Bede would recall the details of his matches that day, each time ending with the point that the opponents he faced were not even close to battling someone of Gloria's caliber.

It was those moments he'd catch himself genuinely complementing her that he realized things were very rapidly changing in their dynamic. Suddenly when they weren't talking, he wished they were, and his mind wouldn't stop drifting back to their night curled up together on Hop's sofa. It was so warm, like the missing piece of his tiny cabin he'd been lingering on for so long. He didn't want to admit it to himself, much less her, that his feelings on the whole situation were shifting, that his feelings on here were.. evolving. Normally they never spent that much time with each other, he wondered if that was different when they were younger if things would've been different, maybe he'd have noticed earlier. He chose not to linger on that thought.

Sometime in the week Gloria came to Ballonlea, putting on a show in front of Opal at the theatre of being close and loving with Bede, and fulfilling her end of the entire deal. The two spent hours in a call the night before rehearsing every prying question Opal would surely have, and they managed to somehow skirt by the whole situation without much issue. Bede came close that day of asking her to stay and watch another movie, maybe he'd get lucky and have another warm night, but he stopped himself before saying the words and simply bid her farewell on the Corviknight Taxi ride home.

The rest of the week had Bede conflicted, torn apart like a lovesick fool. 

\----

Finally it was the day they were supposed to break up, and Gloria had decided to come over to his place and sit on the sofa as they finalized exactly what they were going to do.

"Neither of us are very... dramatic people, and we're both really busy so it'd make sense to just tell everyone that our schedules got in the way of things. We barely got to see each other face to face and naturally over time the feelings just faded," she said, her hand holding her phone and staring at her group chat.

He sat silently on the couch next to her, just nodding along with whatever she said. Gloria was right, it made the most sense, and neither would be painted as some sort of bad guy in the situation, these things happened all the time. Everything could go back to normal, they would stop calling each other every night, and he'd never get another chance at a night with her. Normal, comfortable, sensible.

Finally letting out a deep breath, Gloria began typing into her group chat and he stared at it over her shoulder, fingers beginning to twitch and knee bouncing gently up and down. What was normal anymore? Her voice at night before bed became normal, and he was... he was uncomfortable with the idea of that normal changing. Not normal, uncomfortable... and he was tired of being sensible. His hand came up and wrenched the phone from her grip as she was halfway through dropping the breakup bomb on her friends, locking the phone and tossing it somewhere on the sofa.

"Bede, wha-" he interrupted her, leaning forward and pushing her back against the plush cushions, lips coming up against hers. It took her what felt like eons to respond, leaving him terrified with his eyes clenched shut, but finally her arms wrapped around his neck and she responded eagerly to the kiss. It was an awkward mess, neither really knowing how to move their lips or tongues but instead letting natural instinct take over. And when they finally broke apart for air, he gently rested his forehead against hers.

"I don't want to break up, Gloria, I don't want to go back to how we were before," he spoke up.

"I-I didn't... I didn't think you felt the same, I didn't want to be _selfish_ , I didn't want to hold on too long and risk driving you away.."

"Stay the night, lets just... lets just be together, please," he pleaded.

She nodded, and the two curled up together in the cushions, phone forgotten as her head came to rest on his chest. The two stayed like this the rest of the night, and before he fell asleep Bede took one last glance around his cabin. He'd been missing the feeling of love the entire time, of Gloria here with him to complete his perfect little space. He kissed her forehead as she fell asleep and he closed his eyes, deciding that this entire ordeal would be an entertaining story to tell in the future, but for now they'd keep the secret a while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry again for messing up your idea, I hope you still like it!
> 
> I'll fix my reading comprehension for next time x.x


	7. Living Proof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Glo is in her late teens/early twenties, and has been Champion for years. She’s grown a lot since she first took the spot as Champion, and many fans love and look up to her. Well one day the media was being specifically bad, with people making comments about her and how she looked. Maybe they corner her because she can’t say anything or stop them..? Anyway Bede happens to be passing by, and steps in to save her..."
> 
> This is going to be a shorter fic but I hope you like it <3

She was late and his patience was slowly wearing thin, standing alone in the empty Ballonlea arena that he'd thankfully decided not to open up for their afternoon of practice matches, otherwise he would be dealing with a very impatient audience. She was never normally this late to their practice matches, she loved battling and the weekly bouts between two of the strongest league trainers was a particular favourite time for both of them. He was pacing back and forth, chewing on one of his freshly taken care of nails and forced himself to stop all movements and leave the arena. If she was going to be late then he'd at least run to his favourite little cafe and pick up a pastry and tea, his nails couldn't take a beating any longer. But as he was walking his mind started drifting to places he'd much rather they not be.

 _What if she was hurt?_ He thought, _maybe there was an accident with the taxi, what if she was in the hospital and he had no idea?_

He was interrupted when he heard a commotion up near the cafe, eyes narrowed and eyebrows furrowed as he got closer, realizing there were cameras flashing and people crowding around one central point. Finally, he got close enough to hear what was going on, and was thankful that everyone's attention was scooped up by whatever was in the middle.

"Champion Gloria! Leon had a personal stylist during his time as Champion, it's clear your style hasn't changed much in the time since gaining the title, do you have any plans to hire a stylist?"

"I-I.. I don't-"

"Over here! Miss Gloria, sources say you don't use any makeup, perhaps it'd be time to learn those skills as you're entering your twenties?"

"What that's... not app-"

"Other sources say you've never dated anyone, is this true? Do you believe it has to do with your particularly bland demeanor?"

His blood boiled when he heard that, pushing through and seeing the dejected look on Gloria's face, tears welling up in her eyes as she looked for a way out. That's when he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest, interrupting the sadness with shock as he turned with a scowl to face the reporters hounding her.

"I suggest you wannabe harpies with no taste, manners, or importance leave Ballonlea at once. I assure you, your bosses will be hearing about your behaviour and actions from both myself and Opal, and you can kiss your parasitic careers goodbye, now LEAVE HER ALONE," he finished his vitriolic sentence with an intimidating yell, the crowd silencing as the reporters stood there with embarrassed faces.

He kept a secure arm wrapped around her as he used his other arm to push through the crowd, leading the small girl away from the source of the fresh tears now flowing down her cheeks. As soon as they were inside the building, he had the employee's lock the doors and make sure no reporters could get inside, as he took her to a private back room and sat her down on a sofa. He didn't know what to do at that point, every action prior having been a protective instinct that flared up suddenly inside of him. He knew later he'd hear a rant from Opal about tact and composure but for now he had a crying Gloria sinking into his chest.

Once she'd finally calmed down he used his sleeves to wipe her cheeks and pushed strands of hair away from her face, tucking pieces behind her ears.

"Bede? Do you... do you think I'm ugly.. or-or I don't dress well enough or-"

"I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met... Gloria I've... thought that for a while now and if I could've, I would've told you sooner," he cut her off, making sure to quell the voices in her head that he was sure was telling her she wasn't good enough. She would always be good enough, she's better than good enough, she was the first person who genuinely wanted to help him and be there for him. 

Gloria sniffled and he was afraid she'd start crying again, unsure if his heart could take another second of sadness from her, but she just smiled up at him, "you really mean it? You're not just saying that because you think you have to?"

"If.. if you'd let me, I want to prove I mean it to you every day from this day forward. You always show you care through your actions, I... want to do the same for you," he replied.

He was met with a soft hug, one he readily reciprocated from the only girl he wanted to be hugged by. Finally she pulled back from the hug and reached into her bag, "they're probably ruined by now but..."

She pulled out two small boxes with the cafe's logo printed out on them, and he opened one to reveal a crushed piece of red velvet cake, a little smirk growing on his face.

"Was that why you were late?" He asked.

"Well... they were making a fresh batch when I got there, and I had to wait, and I wouldn't have been _that_ late but then..." she trailed off.

"I love it," he moved his hands to her cheeks and gently stroked his thumbs against them, forehead resting against hers.

"I really, _really_ love it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'm sure he really loves the cake and definitely not Gloria hohoho >.>
> 
> Ty for the prompt <3 sorry it's so short but it felt like a short and sweet one.
> 
> Also named the chapter Living Proof cause I was listening to the Camila Cabello song and it's so romantic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Here's what I write again:
> 
> Fluff/Romance  
> Angst (excluding detailed depictions of death, horror, graphic imagery, esc)  
> Smut (excluding non-con stuff, scat, piss, stuff like that) *CHARACTERS WILL BE AGED UP TO 18+  
> Song lyric fics  
> Pretty much anything excluding the stuff I said I wouldn't do c:
> 
> I'll update tags/the rating for each story that comes in so it's always relevant and up to date!


End file.
